


Christmas.

by SociopathicHeart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 19:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2784554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SociopathicHeart/pseuds/SociopathicHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas scene, sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas all! :)

Christmas spirit was in the air. Shops were decorated with the brightest of lights, Santas were everywhere, distributing gifts to children and taking pictures with them. The streets were furnished with freshly fallen snow that was still falling silently, the scene of it falling with all the mist made it magestic.   
Dean Winchester didn't notice any of that as he hid with Castiel in the shadows of an old building in a dark alley. They were hunting a rogue vampire who has gone wild, killing innocent people on Christmas, the most special day of all.   
He minded the spreading mist though as it was blocking his view, but he didn't fret about the vampire slipping away because Cas was with him. He was a freakin' angel of the lord, no mist could stop him. Dean regarded himself very lucky to have such a hunting buddy. He glanced at Cas noticing his clever blue eyes as they scanned the alley, his dark hair messy and looked like bedhair, though angels don't sleep. Dean was very lucky indeed.   
Suddenly Cas turned to look at him, " Dean, I just saw him, he's right there, see?" He whispered.  
Dean squinted and tried to see beyond the stupid mist and snow, finally he spotted the bloodsucker, apparently waiting for his next prey.   
"I'll go as bait," Dean whispered back.   
"No, Dean!" Cas clutched his arm in panic. " Do you want to get yourself killed?" He exclaimed, sick of Dean's reckless methods.  
"I want to get this job done, the freak broke my brother's leg. He dies tonight." He got up and casually walked towards the vampire. It instantly perked up, having stopped it's next drink. He stood infront of Dean, completely unaware of the angel sneaking up on him, until it was too late, and his head went rolling into the snow, the bright red polluting the white.  
"Nice job," Dean grinned at his partner, but his partner looked pissed. He took off walking towards the bright streets.  
Dean had to run to catch up with him, though he knew Cas wasn't that pissed, if he was he would've just poofed.   
"Cas! Dammit Cas. Don't be mad at me. Not today man!"   
Cas slowly turned towards Dean, his eyes a mixture of anger and sadness, " I was so scared you'd get hurt, Dean."   
They were standing in front of a brightly lit shop that hung mistletoe. Dean glanced up, avoiding Cas's eyes and blushed deeply as he saw the mistletoe.   
Cas tilted his head, as he usually did when curious. He followed Dean's eyes, "What's that?"  
" It's mistletoe. Uh.. It's like a tradition to kiss under it at christmas and stuff." Dean had no idea why he had just said so, he blushed deeper.  
Cas shocked him senseless as he leaned in and kissed him, deep and long. Dean sank into him and brought himself closer to Cas. When Cas finally broke it off, he looked at Dean, a questioning look in his eyes, "Was that okay?" Cas looked like a child afraid to be punished. It was adorable.  
"We couldn't break the traditions now can we?" Dean murmured as he leaned in to kiss him again.  
Christmas really was the most special day.


End file.
